The development of complex software may encounter the efforts of numerous personnel and may take some period of time to complete. To maintain these efforts within defined business constraints, forecasts of projected costs and schedule may be generated prior to or during a software development project. Tools that provide forecasts for software development projects are generally referred to as software cost estimation tools. These tools use various attributes associated with the software development project to derive various software development metrics for managing its operation.